It Was You
by ConverseGirlForLyfe
Summary: Bella and Edward are sick. One has Tourettes and the other has Leukemia. What happens? Lame summary but do give it a chance. Flames acceptable.


Bella never thought she would go to her own prom. She didn't really think much of dancing. She never even thought of dating the hottest guy in school. Edward Masen. Edward had his tousled rock star hair; loose but yet well fitted clothes. And the smile. The smile was amazing. But the smirk itself was breathtaking. She was in love with him.

She hated him at first ever since freshmen year. He was a complete jerk and she was lucky enough not to get noticed by him. He would leave her alone and that was the way she liked it. The concept of the idea was getting out of everybody's way and staying in the group you are supposed to be in. The group she's in is the "Loners" which is only her and Martin Spears. Next thing she knew he was with the jocks. Everybody was surprised by that. He made it in the football team. Bella was surprised to see how good he was.

And then it was just her. That was it. Just the way she liked it.

Then sophomore year came along. People who never noticed her before, she started getting their attention. Including Edward Masen. Because she had been diagnosed with Tourette syndrome. It happened over the summer. She was with her mother in Phoenix and she started getting nervous and started flinching every few seconds. Her mother didn't think much of it at first until it happened over and over again. Finally they sent her to the doctors and told her what was wrong with her.

And everything just went downhill from then on.

She'd get picked on. Surprisingly, Edward wouldn't. It would happen for months until she dropped. Her father home schooled her while her mother worked in Phoenix. She'd come and stay for a couple days until she needed to go back to work. Home school was fine. She worked hard. But when the school principle called and spoke with Charlie Swan for a long time. Charlie came in her room and asked her to go back to Forks High again. She wouldn't listen to him at first. She'd yell at him, telling him he was crazy and delusional. It was when he brought up the fact that she can't go to college because he was home-schooling her that got her to agree.

Before she was diagnosed with Tourette syndrome, everything was fine. It was just after she was diagnosed with it, she had gotten her the attention she despised.

The first day she entered Forks High, in her senior year, she noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing. She saw Alice Brandon, the only girl who had spoken to her in sophomore year – after she was diagnosed. Her mouth fell open and quickly picked up her bag that she dropped when Bella came up out of her rusted truck. Emmett McCarthy, Edward's older brother, ducked down in his car and smiled frantically. Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale had both gasped and slowly smiled, deviously. Bella shuddered under their devil eyes. She remembered that they were the ones who had made her life a living hell.

She forced herself not to run away and cry like she had usually done. Instead she walked to the front steps and almost proudly. Until the door slammed against her, causing her to slip from the puddle below. Fortunately she didn't fall _in _the puddle, she fell _by _the puddle. Lucky for her, the person who slammed the door against her turned out to be Edward. Her worst nightmare.

"Are you alright?" He said. He helped her up. Bella tried to ignore the laughter from around them. She wiped her pants and ran instead. She didn't bother to thank him; it wouldn't matter to him anyways. He probably didn't even see her properly, he would've never apologized. He would've just laughed and walked away.

But weeks after that incident, Bella had a call. It was Edward. She had almost hung up but he begged her not to. Well she did hang up the first, the second and the third time. But he kept calling until she stopped and listened to what he had to say. He asked her on a date. She said "no" about ten times until he had actually – literally – had tricked her into saying yes. He acted like it was funny, but she just rolled her eyes. She ended up saying yes.

She stood him up of course and never bothered a second thought to it. Until he came up to her in the library. He didn't even care that he was seen talking to her – because they both knew that everybody in Forks High gossiped. He told her that he waited at the Diner last night. She told him to leave her alone. He asked why she didn't show up. She told him she knew it was a joke. And then he started talking about nonsense and she didn't understand. She listened to him mumble under his breath while looking up at the ceiling.

She hadn't really noticed before, but he would do that whenever he spoke to her. She even noticed that he would never do it in front of his friends and anybody else. Nobody but her. She didn't know why. It was as if he were sick or something. No. Edward Masen was perfect. Even if she hated him.

He asked her out again and did the manoeuvre and she couldn't believe she fell for it again. This time he said he would pick her up and even carry her out of her house if she didn't leave with him. She didn't believe and didn't bother getting ready. The door bell rang. Dad was out. She closed her books and went downstairs. Edward was standing there, flower in hand. She twitched and wouldn't stop. She ran closed the door and ran upstairs. She started swearing uncontrollably. She didn't open the door, though Edward kept ringing the door for at least half an hour.

She ignored him for the rest of the month. Until he was throwing rocks at her window and forced her to come down. She regretted every doing so until he kissed her. But to her it just made everything worse because right then and there, she fell in love with him. He would leave her flowers and notes and that never sounded so corny. He didn't care that he was building another rep and he was losing the rep he had right now.

Every moment he'd be near her or kiss her shoulder, she fell deep and deep in his trap. He would always say that it wasn't a trap and that he promised her that he wouldn't hurt her. And he gave her permission to hurt him if he did. "I might as well be looking forward to that thought."

He laughs. "I hope not."

Weeks pass and they get closer every day. Everything was unstoppable. Everything was.... perfect.

Until Edward started getting sick. She later found out that he had Leukemia. Or rather he _has _Leukemia. He had never seen anybody cry so much. Not even his father, Carlisle, when he and the rest of his family found out. She had almost told him she loves him. But he stopped her before she said it. He didn't want this to be an excuse for her sympathy to say it. He wanted it to be the right time. She asked how long he had. He told her that he didn't know and that he rather not find out. Because everything was perfect the way it was and that he needed her to be with him.

She promised him she would.

She tried to act that nothing had happened and they still kept going on their dates. But everyday he seemed like he was getting sicker and sicker. He came to school so pale, she thought he was going to pass out. She told him to head home but he wouldn't. He had passed out right then. They took him to the hospital as quickly as possible. She waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. And waited. She had almost cried when they told her he was awake. Edward begged for her to stop crying when she came in the room. She started twitching and shouting words. She covered her mouth. Edward begged the security guards to let her free. She needed to be beside him. He desperately needed it too. Her shouting turned into whispers.

"Stay with Bella, stay with Bella." was what she was repeating over and over again. _Stupid sickness. _She had thought to herself.

"I want to be here with you, Bella. You know that." He whispers. "You know I can't."

"Stay with Bella." she hasn't stopped whispering yet, but he kept talking to her. He held her tight as her back was pressed against him. They were lying down on the bed.

"I need you, Bella. I can't lose you yet."

She told him she loves him and promised because it wasn't for sympathy. It was the way she felt about him. He got to go home early when he was fully stable enough. Carlisle and Charlie agreed that Bella would stay with him. But there were rules involved. Basically she slept on the couch. It was actually comfortable but she preferred sleeping next to Edward. Carlisle had caught them sleeping in the same bed but he figured they were responsible enough to not make any mistakes.

Prom was coming up. He asked her and she said no. A week passed, she felt bad. She asked him and he said no. It was until it was the last minute when they asked each other again. They were both dressed formally when they both did. They laughed and kissed. They were both different people with different ideas and yet they both knew they would be going to the prom. The place that they despised and said they would never go to.

They pulled up in Carlisle's Cadillac. For once the Volvo was out of the picture. For once Bella didn't twitch when she and Edward entered the prom. She was just happy that she was here with Edward. She danced with him to every slow song. They both didn't want to jump with the others when there was a rock song. They both liked Rock but Edward couldn't handle it. He was unusually tired. They left the party and went to Edward's place. No one was home.

"I love you."

"I love you." He whispered. He squeezed her closely to him and kissed her. Bella had almost forgotten about everything. Tourette Syndrome. Leukemia. Everything. And actually thought they were normal and were okay. And that everything was perfect again. But it wasn't. She didn't want to cry. Because he wouldn't like it. Because it would kill him – well, not literally.

"You remember when I said that I would want to be here with you?"

"Yea." She mumbled against his chest. She played with his tie that was loose around his neck.

"And that I wish everything was fine?"

"Mhmm."

"What would you say if I didn't want that anymore?" He sat up. She sat up with him and stared at him for the longest time. "Baby?"

"What are you talking about?" She said, cutting him off. He sighed, taking both of her hands in his. He kissed them and kissed her. "I'm waiting." She whispered. He sighed and squeezed her hands tighter.

"I always thought life is useless. That it has no meaning and nothing ever mattered. When I found out that Carlisle and Esme weren't my real parents, I hated everyone and everything. My real parents didn't want me." He had told her this before. But he never seemed bothered by it. "I hated them. I hated them because why would they bother giving birth to me if they didn't want me? Carlisle picked me up after school one day – it was sophomore year and ....you weren't in school anymore. We drove to New York and didn't stop unless it was for gas or washroom breaks. But when we made it, we drove to a house and.... I see my biological mother. See, I was already diagnosed with Leukemia then."

He stops. She just waits for him to continue. "She just looks at me and smiles. Carlisle tells me to get out and that he'll wait here. I do what he says. She walks over and just when she's close enough to reach out to me. There's a little girl, just about three. The baby comes running towards her. She picks the baby up and rocks her back and forth. She says, _'Anna, this is your big brother.'_."

He stops again. "What happened?" Bella asks.

He's silent for a long time. "My real father died just after Anna was born. He also had Leukemia. Anna did too."

"Did?"

"She's dead." Bella is shocked of how flat his voice came out. "Mom died too after that, car crash. Drank, couldn't bear the thought of losing baby Anna. She was so beautiful. I never would've left New York if she hadn't died."

Bella stroked his cheek and kissed him. "It's okay."

"No. Not really it is." Edward says. He kisses her. "I love you... and I just wish everything turned out differently."

When she woke up the next day, he was gone.

They wheeled him out to the ambulance. She found a letter on the coffee table and read it alone in his room. She wore his sweater and lay on his bed. She read it over and over again until she couldn't help but cry.

_Bella..._

_I said no to death. But I couldn't help but give in. I love you. Always._

_-Edward._

_P.S: Life _has _a meaning. Please don't give up._

_

* * *

**Sad. I know. I'm not sure if you could pass Leukemia down to your children. I hope not. I'm sorry if I left a few mistakes heres. It's almost three in the morning and I'm seriously tired. I can't believe it took an hour to do this one shot. That's the fastest I've done. and I hadn't really bothered to edit it. Sorry. But I do hope you like it. Review Please. thank you if you do. **_


End file.
